thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Coco Chanel
Coco Chanel is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without his permission. She is Yoonie´s twentysixth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. She is the eight tribute in Yoonie's second season. Her District partner is Alfred Friedrich. 'Coco Chanel' Age: 15 District: Capitol Gender: Female Weapons: Whip Personality: Coco is a very ditzy and oblivious girl. She is of course very friendly with everyone she meets, however she is often unaware of people's real intentions and can be manipulated easily. She is unafraid, but not in a brave way. More in a way that she doesn't understand when something is dangerous. Coco is oblivious to the world around her Capitol bubble, and is very gullible. However, she is fiercely devoted to protecting people she cares about, which is basically anyone. She is however mentally unstable, because of her brother's betrayal and death. She has several self-destructive compulsions. History: Coco was born into extreme wealth, almost royalty. Even among the people of the Capitol, she and her family was very well off. The Chanels were all celebrities, thanks to the empire they had created of cosmetics, fashion and a never-ending tv show documenting their lives. When Coco was born, it caused a huge media flair in the Capitol. Her hair was dyed as soon as it was possible, as all the Chanels had a signature color to their hair. Coco became pink, with her mother, Cresselia, being red and her father, Crocus, being blue. Early, Coco's life became shaped by the cameras constantly in her face. She became outgoing and happy to be on television, but unlike the rest of her family, she still showed kindness to everyone she met. While they often discouraged from being nice to people who were below their status, Coco was always happy to chat with someone she hadn't seen before. She became a very known figure in the Capitol, and she became Panem's sweetheart. Everyone loved her, not just in the Capitol, but also in the few districts where they broadcasted the Chanels show. Not before long she had captured everyone's hearts, and the Chanels got paid big time because of it. But there was only one person unhappy about this. Coco's older brother, Cyan, was enraged with jealousy. He was the least known Chanel in the family, and because of it, his family never endorsed or talked to him. They often cut him off and he was often excluded from the extravagant parties his siblings and father and mother went to. Coco's early success when she was only 10, and he was 19, made him furious. Even when her brother was openly rude towards her, Coco still smiled and treated him well, which made Cyan grow even more hateful towards her. One cold morning in January, Cyan snuck into Coco's bedroom while she and the rest of the clan was sleeping soundly. He brought out a knife and poised it to stab his younger sister, being driven to madness by jealousy. However, she opened her eyes, and Cyan was reminded of the moment 10 years ago when he saw his baby sister for the first time. She hadn't put in her contacts yet this morning, so her eyes were the same beautiful blue. Cyan hesitated, and as Coco saw the knife in his hand, she screamed. Her brother snapped out of it, and brought the knife down. Coco dove out of the bed and tried to run for the door, but Cyan blocked her and pushed her to the floor. There was no mercy in his eyes anymore, and he aimed the knife at her throath. Coco screamed and closed her eyes, but instead of death, her brother fell ontop of her, dead. Their mother stood over her dead son with a gun in her hand. The next season of the Chanels show was delayed a year, while the Chanels worked hard to cover up the murder. Even though they had the best lawyers in the Capitol, the hungry jackals of the city was just looking for a scandal to televise. They couldn't risk because they knew that the President was just itching to start his sick game on them. Coco still seemed her usual cheerful, chatty self to everyone, to the press as well. But away from the eyes of the crowd and her family, she became severely mentally disturbed by her brother's death. She developed compulsions, such as self harming herself. She banged her head into her wall every night, and she ate her own hair. Five years into the charade to the cameras about her brother, she was surprisngly reaped for the Hunger Games. Preferred alliance: Coco will ally with anyone who asks her, possibly even careers as well. Strengths: Friendliness, speed, instincts Weaknesses: Unaware, strength, survivability CocoReaping.png|Coco at the Reapings. CocoArena.png|Coco in the Arena. CocoVictor.png|Coco in her Victor's Interview. Trivia *Coco was originally named Carmelita Vecter. The only thing that wasn't revamped was her district, so she is basically a whole new tribute. *The Chanels are a reference to both Keeping up with the Kardashians and Scream Queens. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped